


十年

by 阿尔塔夏 (AltaNatsu)



Category: A story of myself
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E5%B0%94%E5%A1%94%E5%A4%8F
Summary: 这是我自己的故事。没有什么跌宕起伏的情节，我只是突然发现，自己在明白爱情是什么之前，就爱过一个人。





	十年

**Author's Note:**

> 没有句点已经很完美了，何必误会故事没说完

我其实爱过那个男孩子。  
他是我的初恋，从初中到大学毕业，我们在一起一年，但前前后后已经做了朋友十年。  
中间也不是没有感情经历，我谈着一场将满五年的恋爱，他追过几个女孩子，也对她们表白。但我们仍然把对方当做最亲密的朋友，分享生活中的一切，压力或喜悦。都说分手后还能做朋友的人，不是没爱过，就是还爱着。  
我一直以为，我们是前者。  
他前些日子喝多了酒，一通电话打到深夜。他醉得舌头都大了，还坚持重复要我哪天结婚别忘了给他发请帖，他推掉工作也要来参加。  
他说当时年纪小，不懂珍惜，现在我很幸福，他祝福我。我当时怎么回复的呢？我说我们之间的感情已经超越这些了。  
挂断电话之后，我拔了耳机，跟着无声的音乐无声地唱《我们》。  
一直到凌晨四点。  
那天晚上的月亮亮得刺眼。

我反反复复想了很久，觉得我应该是已经不爱他了。  
想明白这一点并不难，毕竟我虽然只谈过两段恋爱，但恋爱久了总还无师自通。装着爱人的心是装不下别人的，所以至少在五年前的某一天，他已经在我心里从恋人转成了密友。  
或者家人，我猜。  
但我这么多年确实仍然在用对待爱人的态度对待他，无理取闹的任性着，毫无保留的信任着，随心所欲口不择言，稍有些病痛就要撒泼打滚胡搅蛮缠。  
他呢？他一般只是沉默的听着，无奈的满足我各种奇怪的小要求，只在醉酒之后，变成一个不善言辞的话痨。  
他只是被动地承受，用沉默对我表露厌烦。  
他其实不喜欢听我说太多。

还能做挚友的原因，大概是因为遗憾。他遗憾没学会珍惜，遗憾他的举动对我造成的伤害，遗憾在那伤害之后，我们再没可能发展的恋情。我遗憾这场恋爱开头太仓促过程太惨烈结束太突兀，遗憾自己难得鼓起的勇气没能换来完整的结果，遗憾那时年少，不知道成年人的恶意总是不由分说。  
我们甚至没有拥抱过。  
时间过去很久，关于那段感情的记忆已经有些模糊了，平淡和痛楚又太多，真正甜蜜的回忆只两件而已。初二的时候我们同桌坐着，物理老师上着晚自习，我拄着脸装睡，他小心翼翼地伸出小指，试探着勾住了我的尾指。这件事总在脑海里和他初一时借着镜子的反射含笑看我与之后读英语时下巴搭在我手背用胡茬搔我两件事绑在一起，每一回想，都惊觉他爱我要比我以为的更早些。  
再一件，就是这段感情快要结束的时候的事情了。那时故事的高潮已经落幕，在我们前方划下了巨大的鸿沟，纵然心里清楚逃不开被它吞噬的结局，却也更珍惜暴风雨前的平静。那时我们已经处在高一的末尾，学校时隔多年出了个省状元，在操场上放了一个多小时的烟花。全校师生都集合在楼前看着，我寻着机会跑到班级的后排，和旁边班级的他站在了一起。我们手牵着手看完了后半场烟花秀，然后并肩走出学校，偶尔交谈、和熟悉的同学打招呼，多数时候愉悦的沉默着。我手心沁着细汗，他也是，但谁都没有放开的意思，直到走近校门，才不舍的分开了。  
那之后没多久，我就提了分手。因为我执拗的仪式感，分手那天刚好是一周年纪念日。恋爱和分手都是通过QQ完成的，感谢腾讯，否则我不会有勇气提出恋爱，也不会分得那么干脆。

我们开始做朋友，好像是因为喜欢同一套历史书。后来成为密友，也是因为都喜欢丹布朗，喜欢周末逛书店。所以恋爱的时候，连约会都是去的书店。两个人也不必看同样的书，只是坐在一起，就能待上一整天。  
他送我的第一个礼物是随手在小店里买的一个戒指，我送她的第一个礼物是一对更简洁的戒指，里面拿大头针一点一点，刻上了我设计的两个人的首字母花体。但我把两个都送给他了，还特别中二的没有收他要给我的女款，当然也从没告诉他那个符号的含义，因为嫌自己太过幼稚。分手的时候临近七夕，他给我买了一条项链，说自己拿着没有用，也送给了我。那条项链的吊坠是锁和钥匙，我天天装在口袋里，最后链子缠住解不开才拿出来，搬家之后彻底丢掉了。后来我有了很多比那贵重得多的首饰，也和许多人互送过昂贵的礼物，但我再没买过锁与钥匙的款式。  
恋爱之后我们互通了QQ密码，他在小号给我的分组是，家人。分手之后我们还知道彼此的密码，那些年人手一只的胖企鹅Q宠，恋爱的时候给他们结了婚，分手了也没有离，像是平行世界的我们，没有任何阻碍地相爱。当时我给她起的名字是诺一，直到Q宠下线也没有改。  
唯一的承诺，说起来容易。

喝醉那天，他说我那时无论问他什么问题，他都会回答的。我欲言又止了好一会儿，最后吞下了喉间的字句，笑着说没有什么了。  
我早不是那个对爱情一腔孤勇的年纪了。

大概正好五年前，我还给他写了一篇日记。内容基本忘记了，连那个应用都停运了，我只记得写那一篇的时候，我从头哭到尾，眼泪把枕头打湿了一大片。  
今天写这一篇的时候，我只流了两滴眼泪。  
也许我那时是真的还爱他。  
也许我现在真的放下了。


End file.
